


Испытание

by Angiras, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Зимний Солдат живет на захолустной базе Гидры. Но верит, что однажды приедет Капитан и заберет его с собой.





	Испытание

Утром Солдат получил свое расписание и в ярости метнул смятую бумагу в стену. Куратор предусмотрительно ретировался раньше, чем Солдат взглянул на нее, потому что вслед за этим в дверь полетели стул, чашка, ящик и ваза с сухими ветками. Солдат был уверен, что разбивал эту вазу, и уже не раз, но каким-то чудесным образом она материализовалась на его столе снова и снова. К черту. Он выхватил пистолет и сделал несколько выстрелов. Пули отлетели от железной двери и едва не попали в самого Солдата. Он не рассчитал траекторию рикошета – вот насколько он был зол!

Злиться было на что. В его расписании прямо после завтрака и перед тренировкой вместо медицинского осмотра значилось: «Смотр личного состава. Явка обязательна». Как будто он хоть раз пропускал пункты из списка. Тем более такой! Но причиной его ярости было не это. В конце концов, расписание составляется по типовой форме, а идиотов и трусов достаточно и в Гидре, иначе они давно бы победили. На сегодня был назначен смотр, а он был совершенно не готов. Скорее всего, комендант базы знал обо всем еще несколько дней назад, но не обмолвился ни словом, даже когда Солдат напрямую спросил, почему на базе царит такое оживление, и, приподнявшись на подлокотниках кресла, немного его придушил.

Впрочем, поразмыслив, Солдат успокоился. Насколько это вообще было возможно в день смотра. Обычно, как только он узнавал о нем, начиналась бессонница. Солдату приходилось принимать огромные дозы снотворного, чтобы поспать хотя бы несколько часов, но этого все равно было недостаточно, если он хотел показать себя с лучшей стороны. К тому же, сколько бы он ни думал, он не мог найти изъяна в своей подготовке. Он никогда не отлынивал от тренировок и делал все, что требовалось, в полную силу. Ведь у него была цель, и, халтуря, он обманывал, прежде всего, самого себя. И еще _его_ , лишая шанса получить самого преданного, самого старательного и, что уж там, самого умелого воина, какого вообще могла взрастить Гидра. В последнее время Солдат неплохо продвинулся и все же очень боялся, что опять останется ни с чем.

Он тщательно расчесал волосы – все-таки смотр! На зубцах остались несколько выдранных колтунов, но это было несущественно. Вообще-то Солдат считал длинные волосы нефункциональными и предпочел бы состричь их. Но они были такими, сколько он себя помнил – с тех пор, как очнулся здесь два года назад. А значит, в них мог быть какой-то смысл, просто Солдат его не понимал.

Солдат распахнул дверцы шкафа и вытащил свою лучшую – тактическую – форму. Ее полагалось надевать по особым случаям, а для Солдата особенным было только одно. Освободив ее от чехлов, он разложил форму на постели, всю, до последнего ремня, и залюбовался ею. Вообще-то времени было в обрез, он уже потратил его впустую, разрушая собственную комнату, но не мог оторвать взгляда от черной мягкой кожи. Солдат решил, что ничего страшного, если он немного изменит своим привычкам и повозится чуть дольше обычного. Никто не расстроится, если он пропустит завтрак. Уж точно не сам Солдат.

Он оделся, осмотрел себя в зеркале и остался недоволен. Куртка была немного велика, но это еще куда ни шло. А вот штаны висели мешком. Форма шилась на крепкого, мускулистого человека. И Солдат знал, что был единственным, кому она предназначалась. Он не помнил, что было до того, как он очнулся на этой базе, но то, что его собственная форма смотрелась на нем как обноски с чужого плеча, служило явным напоминанием, как много он с тех пор потерял.

Солдат вздохнул, подтянул как мог туго ремни и причесался еще раз. Снова вздохнув, он пересел с кровати в инвалидное кресло и тихонько покатился в главный зал. На смотр.

* * *

Капитан вошел в зал, и Солдат обмер от восхищения. Невероятно. Солдат обладал безупречной памятью, но Капитан каждый раз оказывался еще прекрасней, чем он помнил. Главный зал был огромен, но будто сжимался и выцветал вокруг мощной сияющей фигуры Капитана. Он немного изменился с тех пор, как Солдат видел его в последний раз. Он едва заметно прихрамывал, из-за чего его походка утратила былую легкость, но маленький изъян не мог скрыть ту силу, что рвалась из него при каждом движении. Просто еще одно доказательство, как же ему нужна помощь Солдата, даже если сам Капитан и не подозревает об этом.

Правую часть лица и головы от переносицы до затылка скрывала стальная пластина. Солдат со своего места видел его только в профиль, но узнал бы, даже если бы Капитан стал железным целиком.

Капитан приезжал нечасто, лишь раз в несколько месяцев. Он любил, когда перед ним выстраивались абсолютно все обитатели базы, поэтому Солдат тоже был здесь. Он не пропустил ни одного торжественного построения! Когда он только появился здесь и был полностью парализован, его вывозили в зал на больничной каталке, прямо так – с трубками во рту и капельницами. Куратор придерживал его голову на весу, чтобы он, едва способный фокусировать взгляд, мог хотя бы так выразить свое почтение Капитану. Потом, когда он научился удерживать голову, то делал это сам. Со временем исчезли трубки и у кровати начали все выше поднимать спинку. Теперь вот кресло.

Обычно Капитан выступал с речью. Он говорил кратко, но каждое его слово было таким сильным, таким точным. И как непревзойденный оратор, он умел смотреть одновременно ни на кого конкретного и будто бы на каждого, заглядывая в самое сердце. Солдат чувствовал, что по его щекам текут слезы счастья и надежды, что, может быть, и он сегодня окажется в числе счастливчиков, которым будет доверено помочь Капитану в его трудах. Именно за этим Капитан и приезжал – выбрать тех, кто пополнит его армию. Он медленно прохаживался между рядами, касаясь плеча то одного, то другого бойца. Иногда он выбирал пять человек, иногда пятьдесят, иногда – никого. И никогда не выбирал Солдата.

Каждый раз это было ударом, и от отчаяния Солдат на несколько дней впадал в беспамятство. Должно быть, он был так плох, что кураторы были вынуждены вкалывать ему огромные дозы транквилизаторов. Потому что каждый раз Солдат просыпался ослабленным, разбитым и не помнил, что было после очередного отказа. Он был сломлен им, но еще больше досадовал на себя – он терял драгоценное время, которое мог бы потратить на тренировки и реабилитацию.

Капитан никогда не выбирал Солдата и был прав. Прав! Солдат признавал это. Пока он лежал в кровати и не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, боец из него был никудышный. Но теперь все изменилось! Его тело, за исключением ног, почти полностью восстановилось! Он великолепно стрелял. А ведь для того, чтобы стрелять, ноги вовсе не нужны. Достаточно лишь, чтобы кто-то помог Солдату занять позицию, и он будет стрелять до тех пор, пока не убьет всех, кто мешает его Капитану.

Солдат знал, что идет война. База, где он жил, была глубоко под землей, так что он не мог полноценно следить за ходом боевых действий. Куратор же наотрез отказывался сообщать ему последние сводки, как Солдат ни пытал его. Но иногда он поднимался на надземный уровень, к дежурным, и слушал старенький радиоприемник. Он ловил только одну волну. Как назло – вражескую, но Солдат быстро научился читать между строк. 

Он радовался, когда диктор объявлял о безоговорочном, неоспоримом триумфе в той или иной битве. Это означало, что победа далась такой ценой, что лучше б ее и не было. Когда диктор отмечал, что высший состав правительства и военного руководства практически очищен от шпионов Гидры, Солдат понимал, что агенты внедрились чрезвычайно глубоко и надежно. Когда диктор рассказывал о тактическом отступлении, не нужно было быть великого ума, чтобы догадаться – враг был разбит и спасался бегством. 

И все же было ясно, что война почти проиграна. И именно поэтому важны были все бойцы! Именно поэтому Капитан должен был взять с собой и Солдата тоже.

Капитан подтвердил худшие подозрения Солдата о положении дел. Он объявил, что сегодня особенный день, поэтому он забирает всех, кто носит оружие и умеет с ним управляться. Он шел вдоль стройных рядов бойцов, но Солдат не был в их числе. Он сидел рядом с руководством бункера, чуть поодаль, и Капитан развернулся к ним спиной раньше, чем закончил свою речь. 

Это было нечестно! Нечестно! Солдат не мог ходить, но половина бойцов были так плохи, что он разделался бы с каждым из них без малейших усилий. Строго говоря, он мог разделаться с каждым, кто присутствовал в зале, кроме Капитана, но Солдат был вынужден признать, что большей частью это связано с тем, что он сам – неимоверно хорош, а не они – плохи. И вот он снова оказался за бортом. Он завыл от отчаяния, но его вопль утонул в восторженном гуле голосов.

Сердце Солдата разрывалось от тоски и разочарования, но он изо всех сил старался сохранить лицо. Когда заиграл гимн, он уперся в подлокотники и начал вставать. Потому что кем надо быть, чтобы остаться сидеть, когда перед тобой Капитан и весь его вид, даже в таком бедственном положении, излучает непоколебимую уверенность в победе? Было легко, пока Солдат опирался только на руки. Руки у него хорошие, сильные и твердые. Особенно левая. С ногами же была беда. Он едва чувствовал их и с трудом двигал ими, даже когда сидел или лежал. Иногда он злился и требовал, чтобы их ему заменили на механические, но куратор только отмахивался и советовал больше упражняться. Солдат обещал, что однажды вырвет ему язык, и угрюмо катился в зал для тренировок.

Солдат осторожно перемещал вес тела на ноги. Вставать из кресла было неудобно. Он осознавал, что поднять свой вес из полуприседа не сможет, а высота инвалидного кресла не позволяла ему подняться на руках так высоко, чтобы выпрямить ноги. Ему пришлось изогнуться дугой и оттолкнуться от подлокотников, рассчитывая, что подготовка поможет удержать равновесие. Мгновение он простоял вытянувшись по струнке, высоко подняв подбородок. Он казался себе невероятно высоким и почти чувствовал что-то, что можно было бы назвать довольством собой. Если отбросить тот факт, что Капитан снова его не выбрал. 

А потом Солдат почувствовал, что под тяжестью железной руки его неумолимо заносит влево. Музыка давно стихла, мир покачнулся, и в абсолютной тишине Солдат с грохотом рухнул на бетонный пол. В обычный день ему было бы все равно – никто из обитателей базы, даже куратор и начальник, ни словом, ни косым взглядом не осмелились бы показать, что считают Солдата слабым или немощным. Но здесь был Капитан. И хоть Солдат и мечтал однажды осмелиться привлечь его внимание, но уж точно не опозорив себя, растянувшись на полу перед строем.

Прошло несколько мучительно долгих секунд, пока Солдат пришел в себя от потрясения и злости, собрался с силами и начал вставать. Он делал это сам. Ни офицеры, ни тем более рядовые бойцы не осмелились бы подойти помочь, рискуя получить несколько переломов. Но Солдат почти хотел, чтобы кто-то сделал это. От мысли о том, что не он один окажется за бортом прямо перед главной в своей жизни битвой, становилось теплее внутри. Правда, тогда Капитан лишился бы еще одной пары рук. Впрочем, никто не спешил подходить. И Солдат, кипя от ярости, унижения и невозможности выместить свою обиду, едва не рыча, поднялся на руках и медленно, мучительно медленно, начал подтягивать ноги, чтобы встать на колени.

Он облокотился на инвалидное кресло и уже готов был приподняться и сесть назад, когда увидел перед собой протянутую руку. Неужели! По телу пробежала сладкая дрожь предвкушения. Солдат едва сдержал себя, чтобы не броситься вперед и не впиться в ладонь зубами, как дикий зверь. Его захлестывало эмоциями, кто-то должен был почувствовать боль, чтобы его самого не затопило ею. Солдат медлил. Поднял глаза – не для того, чтобы узнать, кто посмел оскорбить его своей жалостью, только взглянуть. Страх на лице жертвы – часть боя.

Он запрокинул голову и почувствовал, будто получил удар под дых и из легких выбили весь воздух. Перед ним в свете тысячи ламп стоял Капитан. Он чуть склонился вперед, опершись на колено, и протягивал руку, будто собирался потрепать по загривку пса. И Солдат желал – нет, жаждал – быть его псом, лежать у его ног, готовый с одинаковым рвением принять и ласку, и наказание. Он хотел этого больше всего на свете, больше, чем ходить. Вот только Капитан… он ухмылялся. Его забавляло, что беспомощный калека непонятно как и зачем оказался на одной из самых засекреченных баз Гидры, занимает место, ест еду, дышит воздухом в долг, который не сможет оплатить. Или просто Солдат смешно волочил ноги по земле. И веселье Капитана было справедливым, но все равно он ошибался! Ведь перед ним был Солдат. Самый преданный, самый отчаянный, самый смелый его боец. Может, он и казался жалким, но только тем, кто его не знает. На самом деле он не был таким! Не был!

Из груди рвался свирепый крик. Солдат оскалился и что есть сил ударил по протянутой ему руке. Удар получился слабым, неправильным, детским. Солдат только скользнул костяшками пальцев по мягко ушедшей в сторону ладони и вскинулся, готовый к новой атаке. Капитан по-прежнему стоял рядом и ухмылялся, отступив лишь на шаг назад и подняв руки ладонями вверх, не удостоив Солдата ответным ударом. Тот на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом. «Драться? С тобой?» – читалось в холодных голубых глазах. И под собственный скулеж и скрип колес инвалидного кресла, поехавшего назад под тяжестью тела, Солдат растянулся на полу во второй раз.

В зале стояла оглушительная тишина, бившая в уши всплеском так и не вырвавшегося из сотни ртов хохота. Солдат первый раз в жизни хотел стать крохотным, съежиться, исчезнуть. Свернуться в клубок, зажать руками уши, зажмурить глаза, и будь что будет. Собственная слабость удивительно придала сил. Он ждал расправы. Удара тяжелого сапога по спине, выстрела, удара в висок. Как бы он ни был плох, но это Капитан! Он не спустит дерзость даже мелкой сошке. Солдат был согласен на все, он не боялся ни боли, ни смерти. Но нужно было сохранить хотя бы остатки достоинства. Он напрягся, подтянулся на локтях, по-змеиному подполз к креслу и, зафиксировав колеса (он учится! Никто не скажет, что он не учится!), взгромоздился на него. Жалкое зрелище, но теперь он хотя бы не чувствовал себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег.

Он с вызовом посмотрел на Капитана и почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица. Тот стоял совсем близко, почти касаясь коленями тощих ног Солдата. Он все еще ухмылялся, только теперь Солдат видел, что никакая это не ухмылка. Лицо Капитана было – нет, не изуродовано – повреждено. Пластина не доходила до рта, но кожа по краям была покрыта ожогами. Уголок рта слегка подрагивал, и Солдат понял, что Капитан улыбается ему.

– Такой гордый, – услышал он.

Голос Капитана звучал мягко, обволакивающе, и Солдат почувствовал, как внутри разливается тепло, плавно переходящее в горячку стыда. Он опустил глаза, не в силах выдержать прямой взгляд, спрятался за волосами. Должно быть, для этого они и были нужны – прятать горящие от смущения щеки. Конечно, Капитан не смеялся над ним. Он проявил свойственные великому лидеру снисходительность и великодушие, не побрезговал уделить внимание самому незаметному, выбывшему из строя бойцу. И чем Солдат отплатил за его доброту?

Спина Солдата помимо его воли сгибалась дугой, как будто мышцы снова атрофировались. Еще немного, и он согнулся бы пополам под тяжестью вины. Но тут он почувствовал прикосновение к своей щеке. Сначала легкое и невесомое, а потом Капитан схватил его за подбородок и вздернул голову вверх.

– Я – Зимний Солдат, – только и смог выдохнуть Солдат.

Смотреть на Капитана все еще было невыносимо, его сила и красота ослепляли, как солнце. Но Капитан был так мудр, так деликатен. Он уже дважды проявил к Солдату доброту, не обратив внимания на его ошибки. Теперь он крепко держал его, не давая отвести взгляд. Помогая справиться с очередной слабостью.

– Я знаю, кто ты, – ответил Капитан, продолжая улыбаться ему. – Слышал, ты делаешь успехи.

У Солдата в который раз за этот день перехватило дыхание от восхищения. Конечно, Капитан знал его, как, должно быть, знал каждого в своем войске. Он легко читал сердца, он видел Солдата, какой тот на самом деле, как страстно желает послужить своему Капитану.

– Я хорошо стреляю, – проговорил Солдат.

– Хочешь показать мне, как стреляешь? Хорошо, – сказал Капитан.

Он разомкнул пальцы, обошел инвалидное кресло со спины и, взявшись за ручки, повез ошарашенного Солдата мимо строя – на виду у всех – к выходу.

* * *

Два года Солдат засыпал и просыпался с одной мечтой – чтобы Капитан дал ему шанс проявить себя. Когда же это наконец произошло, он был в полном смятении. Капитан уверенно двигался в сторону стрельбища. Вес Солдата, даже с коляской и железной рукой, был для него незначительным, и все же, толкая его вперед, Капитан склонялся так, что стоило Солдату пошевелиться или качнуться на резком повороте, как затылком он прижимался к его груди. Солдат что было сил вцепился в подлокотники кресла. Скрип металла под его пальцами будто прошел сквозь тело и эхом отозвался в пустых коридорах базы. Солдат поспешно отдернул руки и сжал вместо железных подлокотников свои бедра чуть выше колен. Все равно они бесполезны и хотя бы не производят такого шума. Он изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться на предстоящих испытаниях, но выходило плохо. Он не смел обернуться, но ему чудилось, что Капитан не сводит с него глаз.

Но подумать было о чем. Солдат ругал себя последними словами за то, что так сразу сказал про стрельбу. Она давалась легко, будто он родился с винтовкой в руках, но было очень-очень глупо сходу выдавать свое главное преимущество. Он выбьет все мишени, сменит десяток видов оружия, и что дальше? Как бы он ни старался, укрепить хорошее впечатление ему будет совершенно нечем.

Когда они оказались на стрельбище, Солдата едва не накрыло полноценной панической атакой. Ствол винтовки, той самой, которую он привык считать своим собственным оружием, подрагивал. А значит, все равно что ходил ходуном.

Солдат коснулся курка, понимая, что пуля пройдет мимо мишени. Ближайшей. Неподвижной. Размером с человека. Он видел, как делает новый выстрел и следующий, как палит без разбора и не попадает. Как хватает новый магазин, не может поставить его на место правильным концом. Как металлическая коробка лопается под железными пальцами. Как пули рассыпаются по полу. Как Капитан досадует, что зря потратил свое время, обманувшись. И перед тем как развернуться и уйти, на прощание касается его плеча. Солдат сквозь толстую кожу тактического костюма чувствовал тепло его руки, рисунок линий на его ладони, ток крови в подушечках пальцев.

– Давай, – услышал он прямо над своим ухом и выстрелил.

Солдат выбил сначала ближние мишени, потом дальние. И движущиеся – когда им с Капитаном стало скучно. В программе симуляции штурма он не позволил ни одной цели сделать ни одного выстрела и продвинуться хоть на дюйм вперед. Ведь рядом стоял Капитан. Нет ничего важнее безопасности Капитана, даже если речь идет о ненастоящих пулях.

– Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то стрелял так, как ты, – сказал Капитан.

Его голос звучал ровно и спокойно. Он не хвалил Солдата и не восхищался им. Только констатировал факт. Солдат почувствовал, как волнения этого утра отступают: понял, что первую часть испытания он прошел.

* * *

– Ты отлично стреляешь, – повторил Капитан. – Но мне докладывали, что ты можешь показать кое-что не менее впечатляющее. Хочу посмотреть.

Он по-отечески улыбался Солдату. Тот больше не паниковал. Он хорошо показал себя на стрельбище, и Капитан сказал, что знает нечто, в чем Солдат может проявить себя не хуже. Солдат не мог придумать, чем бы это могло быть, но Капитану ведь виднее. Он верил ему и дрожал от нетерпения узнать, что же тот для него придумал. Капитан снова толкал перед собой его инвалидное кресло, но теперь Солдат не вздрагивал на каждом шаге. Напротив, он едва не выпрыгивал из кресла, он бы вскочил и побежал вперед сам. Если бы, конечно, мог.

Они двигались к тренировочному залу. Солдат предвкушал, как будет крутиться на кольцах, поднимать неподъемные для обычного человека гири, виться как змея на ринге, сваливая на пол и беря в удушающий захват противника. Но Капитан не замедлил шага у входа в тренировочный зал, не остановился у зала для спаррингов или зала с тренажерами. Солдат сильнее стиснул зубы, сдерживая стон разочарования, когда они пересекли весь тренировочный комплекс и оказались у двери самого дальнего зала. Не того, что для настоящих бойцов. Для сломанных и бесполезных. Для Солдата.

Зал для реабилитации – последнее место, где Солдат хотел бы находиться. Тем более вместе с Капитаном. С точки зрения того, в этом, наверное, был смысл. Он уже увидел то, в чем Солдат выделяется в лучшую сторону, пришло время проверить, насколько он плох в том, что ему никак не дается. И все же было обидно. Солдат не мог ходить, он во всей красе показал это на построении. Но ему казалось, если Капитан увидит, с каким трудом Солдат делает те упражнения, которые сам он и за тренировку не считает, он осознает всю его немощь.

Солдат силился закричать, что не хочет, не будет этого делать, но слова застряли в горле. Должно быть, Капитан почувствовал смятение, поэтому помог скрыть его слабость. Снова. Он опустился на одно колено, и Солдат в оцепенении наблюдал, как тот расшнуровывает и снимает его тяжелые ботинки, а затем стягивает носки. Капитан снова улыбнулся своей ослепительной улыбкой, стряхнул несколько ворсинок от носков со ступней Солдата и начал осторожно растирать их, разгоняя застоявшуюся кровь.

Солдат не сводил глаз с его рук, видел, как розовеет кожа под прикосновениями, как сгибаются и разгибаются пальцы, как приходят в движение одеревеневшие мышцы, и не мог поверить, что Капитан прикасается к нему. Сначала Солдат решил, что тот думает, будто он не сможет сделать все, что нужно, сам. Но тогда Капитан позвал бы помощника, а не стал трогать ноги кого-то столь незначительного и становиться перед ним на колени.

Правда, Солдат почти не чувствовал его прикосновений. Во всяком случае, не так остро, как его руку на своем плече раньше. И Солдат немного успокоился, найдя простое объяснение. Он всегда приводил в порядок свое оружие сам и уж точно не считал свои ноги чем-то живым, чем-то, что на самом деле является его частью. Так, должно быть, и Капитан лично приводил в порядок вещь, которую намеревался увидеть в действии.

Он надел на ноги Солдата фиксаторы, подхватив его под руки, помог добраться до низких брусьев и, отступив, бросил один на один с ненавистным снарядом.

Солдат выровнялся, упираясь прямыми руками в брусья, поставил ноги в нужную позицию, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и начал двигаться. Он старался все делать по правилам, как учил физиотерапевт. Поэтому, как бы ни было велико искушение, не вцепился в брусья. На руках он мог бы пройти нужное расстояние за считанные секунды. Но Капитан внимательно смотрел, поэтому Солдат положил руки на брусья, не обхватывая их, не опираясь сверх меры, и сделал первый шаг.

Получилось так себе. Он допустил сразу несколько ошибок. Шагнул одеревеневшей, совсем неподвижной правой ногой, а потом перенапряг косые мышцы живота, приводя ее в движение. Вместо хорошего, уверенного шага, который мог бы понравиться Капитану, получился кривой мах ногой в сторону, едва не перешедший в падение, когда пришло время на нее опереться. Конечно, Капитан, даже при всем его широчайшем кругозоре и остром уме, не мог знать всех тонкостей физиотерапии, но даже непрофессионалу было понятно, что это – никуда не годится. 

Солдат вовремя схватился за брусья и устоял. Он подобрался, принял стартовую стойку и начал все сначала. Он уцепился взглядом за крюк на противоположной стене и постарался забыть, что он тут не один. На стрельбище поддержка Капитана выручила его, но теперь он снова едва мог сосредоточиться, чувствуя на себе, на своих ногах, его взгляд.

Солдат более-менее пристойно прошел до конца брусьев, а потом и обратно. Все-таки он немного схалтурил, слишком сильно опираясь на правую руку. Но в глубине души он считал это честным. Его левая половина тела была тяжелее правой, а правая нога – слабее левой. Он просто как грамотный стратег разумно перераспределял имеющиеся ресурсы. Как бы он хотел, чтобы Капитан сам понял его задумку! Но тот только смотрел, а Солдат не смел заговорить с ним первым.

Когда Солдат в очередной раз дошел до конца брусьев и развернулся для следующего захода, то увидел Капитана, стоящего напротив. Он решил, что это последний раз. Но когда он снова подошел к концу брусьев и уже готовился принимать похвалу – а он, несмотря на ужасное начало, заслуживал ее, – Капитан усмехнулся и отступил на несколько шагов назад.

– Теперь сам, – сказал он и протянул Солдату руки.

Тому до смерти хотелось коснуться их. Но для этого нужно было пройти несколько метров без опоры. Он уже делал так раньше, пусть и не без труда, но пока это умение было не для посторонних глаз. Солдат затряс головой, будто возражая самому себе. Какой же Капитан посторонний! Они пробыли вместе неполных два часа, но Солдат уже понял то, что подозревал всегда: ближе и дороже Капитана никого для него нет и не будет.

Поэтому он протянул руки ему навстречу и тяжело шагнул раз, другой, еще и еще. А потом, едва удерживая равновесие, чуть ли не рухнул ему на грудь. Капитан не рассердился. Солдат почувствовал его руки на своей пояснице, и теплое ровное дыхание тронуло его щеку.

– Невероятно. Никогда не видел ничего прекраснее, – сказал Капитан.

Его глаза сияли, и Солдат понял, что тот сам верит в то, о чем говорит. Может быть, он тоже понял, как сильно ему нужен Солдат.

– Проверим, сколько ты сможешь простоять на месте? – спросил Капитан и поцеловал его.

Солдат не умел целовать. Поэтому он просто изо всех сил старался удержаться на ногах, чтобы мягкие теплые губы продолжали ласкать его, приоткрыл рот, чтобы впустить поглубже, и что было сил заскулил, чтобы Капитан слышал, как сильно нужен ему, и потому, что низкий стон, похожий на плач, так и рвался из его груди.

Капитан оставил руки на его спине – не поддерживая, только обнимая. И удержал, когда колени Солдата начали дрожать и подгибаться. А когда силы совсем оставили его, Капитан подхватил его на руки. Солдат обнял его за шею, обхватил бедрами его бедра так крепко, как только мог. Наверное, он должен был показать, что в его ногах больше силы, чем кажется, но сейчас ему было все равно. Только бы быть ближе к Капитану.

Когда Капитан отпустил его, Солдата как никогда в жизни захлестнула грусть потери. И все же впервые за два года – с тех пор, как Солдат себя помнил – он чувствовал себя целым.

* * *

– Что мы будем делать дальше? – спросил Солдат, не сводя взгляда с губ Капитана.

– Тебе пора поесть, – ответил Капитан. Солдат невольно поморщился. – Сам знаешь, как бывает, если поломать график, – с укором добавил Капитан.

Солдат знал это лучше, чем кто-либо, и неохотно кивнул. Он больше не удивлялся тому, что Капитан знает о нем так много. Только надеялся, что насчет последствий нарушенного графика – не слишком детально.

С приемом пищи у Солдата было еще хуже, чем с ходьбой. Его организм никак не хотел принимать твердую еду, да и любую еду вообще, если она не отправлялась прямо в желудок. Вообще-то объективных причин для этого не имелось. У Солдата не было недолеченных травм, которые мешали бы есть, как все, но он просто не мог. Доктор говорил о психосоматике, будто Солдат то ли наказывал себя за что-то, то ли, наоборот, пытался стать машиной, которая не умеет страдать, изжив в себе все человеческое. Солдату пришлось взяться за нож и для острастки сделать в докторе пару дырок, чтобы тот лучше понял концепцию страданий, не лез в голову и молча делал свою работу.

К тому же Солдат и тут делал успехи. На обед он съедал тарелку бульона и несколько размоченных кусков хлеба. Было бы хорошо, если бы они пообедали вместе с Капитаном. Солдат представил, как тот отламывает корочку, обмакивает в тарелку и кладет ему в рот. Как сам он проделывает то же самое с Капитаном. Солдат почувствовал, как загораются щеки, но почему бы и нет? Если Капитан не счел за труд помочь ему надеть фиксаторы, то может захотеть помочь и с едой.

Вот только сейчас был не обед, и шли они не в столовую, а в медицинский отсек. Куратор не кормил его с рук – медбрат, заставив открыть рот, вставил туда зонд и включил подачу протеинового коктейля прямо в желудок.

Теплая вязкая жидкость текла по трубке, и Солдат рассеянно фиксировал, как она медленно наполняет его живот. Капитан сидел так близко, что его колени касались коленей Солдата, и смотрел на него тем же сияющим, счастливым взглядом, как и в тренировочной комнате, когда Солдат шел к нему. Но Капитан больше не целовал его, и от этого Солдату было особенно грустно. Он протянул к нему руки, Капитан взял их в свои и прижал к щекам. Живую – к живой, железную – к железной пластине, скрывающей часть лица.

– Теперь мы еще лучше подходим друг к другу, – улыбнулся Капитан. 

Он позволил держать свое лицо в ладонях до конца процедуры, а перед тем, как все закончилось, наклонился и поцеловал его дважды – чуть выше и чуть ниже торчащей изо рта трубки. Потом Капитан подал ему стакан воды – во рту было кисло из-за капель желудочного сока.

И все же Солдат был недоволен. Капитан так и не увидел, что он может есть по-настоящему. Поэтому он взял стакан и сделал несколько глотков. Его стошнило. Он висел, перекинувшись через подлокотник медицинского кресла до тех пор, пока вся еда и вода не покинули его тело, и пока не убедился, что его глаза совершенно сухи.

Не было таких слов, которыми Солдат мог бы обругать себя. То, что ему требовались специальные условия, само по себе было огромным минусом для боевой обстановки. А теперь Капитан узнал, что он и воды не может выпить без специального оборудования. Солдата не оставляло ощущение, что ему не хватило совсем немного времени, чтобы научиться есть и пить лучше. Он мог бы учиться и на ходу! Должно быть, это не слишком приятно для окружающих, но Капитану не нужно смотреть на это снова и снова. Зачем ему есть вместе со своими подчиненными? А если ему не понравится и это, Солдат научится обходиться совсем без еды. Только бы Капитан был доволен.

– Все хорошо, – услышал он. – Ты не сделал ничего плохого.

Солдат поднялся и увидел, что Капитан стоит рядом с ним. Он вытер его лицо влажным полотенцем, а потом положил широкую ладонь ему на затылок и заставил прижаться щекой к своему бедру. Капитан гладил его по волосам до тех пор, пока он не перестал дрожать от злости и напряжения, и Солдат поклялся себе, что больше никогда его не подведет.

– Мы готовы к эвакуации, – сказал один из врачей Капитану, пока тот возился с Солдатом. – Когда начинать?

– В пять утра, перед моим отъездом. Хочу убедиться, что все в порядке, – ответил он.

– Возьмите меня с собой, – заныл Солдат. Он скользнул пальцами по бедру Капитана, привлекая его внимание, будто кот, который скребется в закрытую дверь.

– Не волнуйся, до утра я никуда не уйду, – мягко ответил ему Капитан.

Солдат сразу успокоился. До утра было очень много времени. Еще пару часов назад он и мечтать не мог, что Капитан заговорит с ним, не то что прикоснется к нему. Может быть, если Солдат пожелает достаточно сильно, утро вообще никогда не наступит.

* * *

– Я немного устал с дороги, – сказал Капитан спустя некоторое время. – Отдохнем немного.

Солдат тоже чувствовал себя выбитым из колеи и вымотанным, не столько тренировкой – его организм восполнял силы почти мгновенно, – сколько неприятным инцидентом с водой. Так что он не сразу понял, что Капитан толкает его инвалидное кресло к его же собственной комнате. Сначала Солдат подумал, что тот решил просто проводить его. Но Капитан обещал, что не покинет его до самого утра, и говорил так, будто они будут отдыхать вместе.

Солдат заволновался. Он никогда никого не принимал в своей комнате. Только иногда приходил куратор, но он был частью обслуживающего персонала, а это не одно и то же. Будет ли Капитану удобно у него? Солдат занимал одну из самых хороших жилых комнат на базе, но не самую большую. Такую, в которой удобно было перемещаться в кресле или на ходунках, но чтобы при этом все было под рукой. Капитан, должно быть, привык к другому. В его доме, наверное, были огромные окна на потолках, чтобы всегда можно было видеть небо, чистый, настоящий воздух, а не кисловатый и застоявшийся, пропущенный через десятки фильтров, как в бункере. Наверное, его комната огромна, как ангар для самолета, чтобы он мог прыгать и бегать на своих здоровых ногах в любое время, когда захочется.

Еще Солдат вспомнил, что вся комната усыпана стеклом от разбившейся вазы, и боялся, что Капитан решит, будто он разбил ее по неуклюжести, а не потому, что сильно разозлился. Но когда они вошли внутрь, пол был чист, а Капитана, казалось, ничуть не смущала тесная и скромная комната. Он снял китель, бросив его на спинку кресла, и с едва уловимым вздохом развалился на кровати, будто делал так постоянно, возвращаясь домой после дня, полного тяжких трудов.

Капитан отправил Солдата привести себя в порядок, и тот был даже рад короткой передышке. Он ополоснул лицо и тщательно почистил зубы на случай, если Капитан снова захочет его поцеловать. Но когда он закончил и отправился обратно в комнату, то замер в дверях, не в силах пошевелиться.

Капитан уже полностью разделся и лежал на кровати, заложив руки за голову и согнув одну ногу в колене. Им невозможно было не залюбоваться. Его тело тут и там покрывали свежие швы и следы от ожогов, но Солдат смотрел на них и видел, как и в пластине на лице, еще одно подтверждение мужества и бесстрашия в бою, а не слабость. Вообще-то Солдат ненавидел человеческое тело: свое – за то, что было сломано, чужие – за то, что нет. Но сейчас он отдал бы свою живую руку или глаз, чтобы исцелить все раны на теле Капитана, если они его беспокоят.

Поначалу Солдат решил, что Капитан уснул, и почувствовал укол вины. Тот приехал с передовой и вместо того, чтобы побыстрее закончить с делами и восстановиться, был вынужден столько возиться с Солдатом. Он хотел тихонько вернуться в ванную и отсидеться там несколько часов, чтобы ни шорохом, ни вздохом не помешать ему.

Железная рука неловко стукнула по колесу кресла. Капитан открыл глаза и повернулся на звук. Он окинул взглядом Солдата, вскинул бровь, и в уголках его рта снова заиграла тень улыбки.

– Разденься, – приказал он. Его голос звучал так, будто это было само собой разумеющимся и Капитан очень удивился, что Солдат не догадался сделать это сам.

Меньше всего Солдат ожидал сейчас очередной проверки. Но Капитан хотел осмотреть его, и он не мог возражать. Солдат наклонился, стянув ботинки вместе с носками, и нарочно медленно начал расстегивать ремни и заклепки на форменной куртке. Капитан не торопил его и не упрекал за медлительность, только смотрел, поглаживая мускулистый живот.

Куртка упала на пол, и Солдат замер, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

– Еще, – велел Капитан и благосклонно кивнул, когда вслед за курткой полетела и футболка.

Со штанами пришлось повозиться. Было бы удобнее пересесть на кровать, но там лежал Капитан, и хоть Солдат и одурел после тех утренних поцелуев и объятий, но кое-что о субординации еще помнил, а сесть в широкое кресло не догадался.

Солдат не стеснялся наготы. Серьезную часть своей жизни он провел без одежды под яркими лампами операционных и смотровых кабинетов. Но раздеваться перед Капитаном было невыносимо. У того тоже были шрамы и раны. Даже из-под аккуратно вживленной пластины на лице виднелись следы ожога. Но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с уродливой сеткой шрамов, испещрявших грудь и спину Солдата вокруг левого плеча. Как будто кто-то очень сильный выдрал его руку вместе с кожей, мясом и костями, а потом кто-то не очень аккуратный просто привинтил на ее место железную. 

Но еще меньше, чем плечо, Солдат хотел показывать ноги. Они были неестественно тонкими, будто мышц совсем не было, только кости, обтянутые кожей, и из-за этого ступни казались непропорционально большими и жилистыми. Как назло, Капитан оставил в покое свой живот и теперь водил ладонью по бедру. Литому, крепкому, очень сильному.

Солдат тяжело вздохнул и завозился со штанами. Он поднял глаза с вызовом и страхом. Теперь Капитан лежал на боку и поглаживал член. 

– Еще, – хрипло проговорил он.

Солдат стащил белье и сник окончательно. Капитан лениво водил ладонью вверх-вниз по длинному и толстому стволу, и его пальцы едва смыкались на нем. Когда Капитан отпустил его, чтобы перехватить удобнее, член не опал, а остался крепко стоять. Член Солдата был маленьким, вялым и безвольно свисал вниз. Солдат не знал, всегда ли так было или это последствие одной из его травм. Но понимал, что если Капитану нужно, чтобы член Солдата стал таким же, как и у него, он ничего не сможет с этим поделать.

– Иди сюда, – позвал Капитан.

Солдат положил руки на колеса кресла, но поспешно убрал их, пытаясь прикрыть сначала колени, потом пах. Не в силах заставить себя сдвинуться с места, он опустил голову, уставившись на вечно развернутые внутрь, как у виноватого ребенка, стопы.

– Ты что, боишься? – мягко спросил Капитан. – Иди ко мне, – продолжал он, и в его голосе зазвучали властные нотки.

Это привело Солдата в чувство. Он был подавлен и дезориентирован, но приказ есть приказ. Подкатившись ближе, он переполз на кровать, лег на край и поджал ноги к груди. Не было ни единой причины, почему Капитан желал видеть его, искалеченного, с ледяными из-за нарушенного кровообращения ногами, в одной постели с собой. И все же Солдат был здесь, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него. Ладонь Капитана заскользила по члену чуть быстрее. На нем выступила крупная капля и, задержавшись на мгновение, тяжело упала на простыню. За ней сразу появилась следующая. Капитан собрал влагу на пальцы и растер по головке. Он был так близко, что Солдат мог бы протянуть руку и сделать это сам.

– Ближе, – услышал он. – Еще ближе, – потребовал Капитан, когда Солдат чуть придвинулся к нему. – Вот так, – прошептал он, когда расстояние между ними сократилось до дюйма.

Капитан погладил его по боку. Теплая влажная ладонь скользнула по ребрам, прошлась под грудью и поднялась выше, нарочно задев ногтями сосок. Солдату нестерпимо захотелось перехватить его руку и поднести ко рту, вылизать пальцы один за другим. Будто услышав это желание, Капитан коснулся его рта. Губы разомкнулись, и Солдат почувствовал тень его вкуса на языке. Он потянулся к Капитану. Ему нужно было еще, больше, острее. Но тот схватил его за подбородок, как и утром, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Солдат встретил его взгляд – пылающий, как во время речи о решающей битве, теплый, как на тренировке, когда Капитан помогал ему учиться ходить, жадный, какого Солдат не видел никогда.

– Что мне сделать теперь? – беззвучно прошептал он.

– Ничего. Ты сделал все, что нужно, – ответил Капитан.

А потом он взял в руку его член и сжимал и тер до тех пор, пока тот не стал таким же большим и мокрым, как у него самого. Солдату нравилось и не нравилось. Его лицо и пах горели, его тело, привыкшее к боли и изнуряющим тренировкам, плавилось от ласковых прикосновений. Но вместе с тем внутри росло томление – незнакомое, пугающее, требующее выхода. И Солдат совершенно не представлял, как с ним быть. 

Сколько он себя помнил, он всегда чего-то ждал. Когда восстановятся шейные позвонки, и он сможет повернуть голову и не видеть больше белый, без единого пятна потолок над своей кроватью. Он ждал, когда сможет сам принять душ и когда закончатся ночные судороги. Больше всего он ждал Капитана. Но каждый раз, когда он получал, что хотел, будто из ниоткуда появлялась новая череда проблем, и вместо облегчения он испытывал только разочарование. Кто сказал, что теперь будет иначе?

Он немного успокоился, когда Капитан снова поцеловал его. Это было знакомо и точно нравилось Солдату. На этот раз он ответил, ведь он очень быстро учился. Так было даже лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Они начали с того, что мягко соприкасались губами, но постепенно поцелуй становился глубже, яростней, нетерпеливей. Солдат улучил момент и скользнул языком в рот Капитана. Тот глухо застонал. Солдат толкнулся сильнее, сминая его губы своими. Капитан застонал снова, и Солдат понял, что ему тоже приятно. Было головокружительно осознавать, что он может сделать хорошо Капитану. Что они чувствуют одинаково.

Солдат совсем не удивился, когда Капитан, оставив в покое его член и смазав чем-то пальцы, просунул руку ему под задницу и потер вход. Только крепче вцепился в него, когда почувствовал, что раскрывается под напором его пальцев.

Что бы Капитан ни делал, значит, так надо. Солдат принял бы с благодарностью, даже пожелай тот разрезать его на куски. Только одна вещь не давала ему покоя. Капитан сказал, что ему больше не нужно ничего делать, а значит…

– Я прошел проверку? – спросил Солдат, когда Капитан ненадолго оторвался от него.

– Проверку? – повторил Капитан с кривой азартной улыбкой. Он стоял над Солдатом на коленях и снова поглаживал свой член, растирая по нему вязкий гель. – Если это проверка, ты единственный, кто прошел бы ее, – сказал он и, навалившись всем телом, вставил ему до упора.

Солдат почти не чувствовал нижнюю часть тела. Но Капитан был в нем так глубоко, так глубоко. Он тяжело вбивался в него, выскальзывал и снова заполнял собой образовавшуюся пустоту. Солдат закричал. Он, его тело, прошло через многое, но не было готово к этому странному, слишком острому, слишком яркому удовольствию. Он завозился под Капитаном, сам не зная, чего хочет: скинуть его или принять еще глубже. Капитан схватил его за бедра, не давая пошевелиться, и навалился еще сильнее.

– Все хорошо, – зашептал он на ухо Солдату. – Вот так, вот так и надо, теперь все правильно.

Должно быть, так оно и было. Солдат слышал влажные звуки и шлепки плоти о плоть, чувствовал хриплое дыхание Капитана на своем виске, тяжесть его тела. Он думал, что на самом деле с самого начала хотел именно этого. Не боев, не победы Гидры, не места при прославленном полководце. Только своего Капитана, всего без остатка, себе одному.

Он снова заерзал, на этот раз пытаясь подхватить свои ноги под коленями, чтобы раздвинуть их шире. Капитан не дал, оттолкнул его руку и, не сбавляя темпа, закинул его ногу себе на плечо. С дикой, почти безумной улыбкой он прижался губами к выступающей косточке. Солдат не мог почувствовать, но видел, как тот целует и лижет его тонкую лодыжку, все жарче и шире, захватывая все больше кожи, как гладит его стопу, ласкается к ее своду щекой, будто в жизни не делал ничего приятнее.

Солдат вспомнил, как Капитан смотрел на него, пока он переодевался, и рука сама по себе потянулась к паху. Тогда все было наоборот: он не чувствовал Солдата, но ему нравилось, что Солдат делает что-то для него. Хотя на самом деле все, что было сегодня, весь этот потрясающий день, все, чем они занимались, придумал Капитан. Солдат вспомнил поцелуи, которые стали лучше, когда он стал отвечать на них. Он не хотел отставать от Капитана и должен был тоже придумать что-то для него.

Он схватил Капитана за плечо, притягивая к себе. А потом резким движением перевернул их обоих. Капитан широко распахнул глаза и рассмеялся, обнаружив, что теперь не он у руля. Что же, Солдат сделает все, чтобы ему стало не до смеха.

Он не мог поддерживать тот бешеный ритм, что задал Капитан. Даже просто сидеть, оседлав его, было не очень удобно из-за того, что он не мог полностью перенести вес на ноги. Но он и не собирался соревноваться в силе и скорости. Капитан лежал распростертый под ним, и это было все, что нужно. Солдат наклонился и неторопливо поцеловал его. Так же медленно он начал двигаться, насаживаясь на член. Капитан протестующе замычал, но Солдат усмехнулся и легко укусил его, чтобы не мешался.

Он плавно двигал бедрами и целовал глаза Капитана, любуясь, как дрожат смешно слипшиеся ресницы, проследил языком округлые края имплантата и вернулся обратно, лаская едва заметно воспаленную кожу вокруг него. Он нашел каждую родинку на его лице, каждый шрам. А когда они закончились, запустил руку в волосы, сжимая отросшие на затылке пряди, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и принялся исследовать шею.

Солдат не без удовольствия отметил, что выходило ничуть не хуже, чем когда вел Капитан. И не лучше. Просто иначе. Ему нравилось ощущение сдерживаемой силы, а Капитан сходил с ума от неторопливых ласк. Солдат по губам читал беззвучный стон: «Пожалуйста». И с улыбкой отвечал: «Нет».

А потом нежности стало слишком много. Капитан задрожал и крепко сжал задницу Солдата, а тот сам как мог сжался на нем. Он поймал губами рваный длинный стон и почувствовал, что и сам на грани чего-то, что никогда бы не смог описать словами. Будто все, что он два года чувствовал к Капитану, собралось в один горячий пульсирующий узел, а затем взорвалось сладкой волной наслаждения.

Солдат изо всех сил вцепился в Капитана и зажмурился. Тот обнял его тоже. Он гладил его и нежно что-то говорил, но Солдат его не слушал. Он беззвучно повторял: «Пусть утро никогда не наступит», хотя прекрасно понимал, что надеется зря.

* * *

Солдат устроился на плече Капитана и рассеянно водил пальцами по его животу. Может быть, дело было в приятной усталости, разливающейся по телу, или в приглушенном свете, или в подступающей дреме. Где-то на краю сознания Солдата плыли образы, но как он ни старался, стоило попытаться сосредоточиться на одном из них, как они рассыпались в прах. Синяя куртка, скрученная в узел, под головой. Руки – обе живые – на бледных веснушчатых под солнцем щеках. Синие и красные разводы на животе после дождя – почему-то это было смешно. Тощее костлявое плечо под щекой. Менялась обстановка, одежда, менялись они сами – и все равно оказывались в одной постели.

– Мы же… не в первый раз, да? – спросил Солдат.

Капитан кивнул.

– Я ничего не помню, – пожаловался Солдат.

Он надеялся, что Капитан расскажет, как было у них раньше. Солдат в ответ рассказал бы, чего хотел в будущем, а Капитан сказал бы, что хочет того же. Но тот только вздохнул и поцеловал Солдата в лоб.

– Да, тебе тогда здорово досталось, – ответил он.

– Но теперь все будет иначе, – промурлыкал Солдат ему на ухо. – Теперь я ничего не забуду, а если и забуду… Ты всегда будешь рядом, чтобы напомнить.

Он хотел приободрить Капитана, но тот, кажется, стал только печальней.

– Нет, правда, – продолжал Солдат. – Ты заберешь меня с собой, и мы сможем хоть каждый день…

– Послушай, – перебил Капитан. Он ласково погладил волосы Солдата, но тот чувствовал, как он весь подобрался, будто перед ударом. – Знаешь, ведь я тебе обещал когда-то, что если ты сделаешь сам хотя бы три шага, то уедешь вместе со мной.

Солдат слушал, и его рот расплывался в широкой улыбке. У него получилось целых пять хороших, уверенных шагов, не считая того, после которого он рухнул в объятия. Но он тоже был по-своему неплох. Солдат был уверен, что Капитан с ним согласится. 

– Вот только я не сдержу свое обещание, – продолжал Капитан. – Будет честно, если ты запомнишь, какой я человек на самом деле.

– Нет, ты не такой!

Капитан снова потянулся к Солдату, но тот перехватил его руку. Сервоприводы угрожающе зажужжали и сомкнулись, как для боя. Никто и никогда не смел говорить при нем о Капитане плохо. Солдат не собирался делать исключение, даже если ему предстояло заставить взять свои слова назад самого Капитана.

Тот не без труда освободил руку из хватки и потер запястье.

– Именно такой. И это еще не все. Ты находишься здесь по моему приказу. Хотя я знаю, что ты ненавидишь это место, – прорычал Капитан. Он с каким-то яростным торжеством взглянул на пришедшего в замешательство Солдата, и все же казалось, будто он больше оправдывается, чем сердится.

– Нет… Зачем тебе это делать? – возразил Солдат.

Капитан демонстративно окинул его взглядом с ног до головы, и Солдат чуть ли не зашипел в раздражении, как всегда, когда кто-то не желал делать вид, что его травм не существует.

– Не злись. Тогда ты тоже злился, – ответил Капитан. – И к чему это привело?

– Я могу сражаться! Ты видел!

– Знаю, – согласился Капитан. – Но когда тебя принесли после того боя, думал – похороню. Ты же и пальцем не мог пошевелить. Только лежал и рычал, когда речь заходила об эвакуации. Да ты бы умер или так до сих пор и лежал, если бы я позволил тебе остаться. А ты сказал, что раз я тебя отсылаю, то и ты знать меня не хочешь.

Капитан говорил не очень приятные вещи. Но он так трогательно жаловался Солдату на него же самого, что ужасно захотелось обнять его и утешить. Солдат бы так и сделал, но ему было интересно, что случилось дальше. Может быть, Капитан провинился еще в чем-то, тогда будет справедливо, если он останется без объятий еще какое-то время.

– Тебе нужно было нормальное, черт, хоть какое-то лечение. И даже в штабе, когда на нас напали, как бы я вытащил тебя оттуда? – продолжал Капитан. Он активно жестикулировал, продолжая давний спор, и его щеки и шея покраснели. – Я не бросил тебя! Я только хотел, чтобы ты был в безопасности. И приехал, как только смог, но ты не узнал меня. Даже не понимал толком, кто ты и где находишься. В тот, первый, раз ты здорово поджарил себе мозги… Где ты вообще откопал эту проклятую машину для обнулений?

Капитан сверкнул глазами в сторону Солдата так, будто правда ожидал, что он даст ему подробный ответ, и был похож на ощипанного в драке воробья. Солдат не удержался и коснулся его руки. Капитан схватился за нее, будто падал в пропасть.

– Помню я тебя или нет, это ничего не меняет, – заметил Солдат. Это и правда было неважно: воспоминания – только набор цветных картинок, нет одних – всегда можно заменить новыми.

– Знаю, мы сразу нашли общий язык… – рассеянно ответил Капитан. – Но тогда было главным, что ты шел на поправку. Я думал, расскажу тебе все, а потом ты и сам все вспомнишь. И почему я не разнес это чертово кресло! – воскликнул он и скорчился, как от боли. – Когда я приехал в следующий раз, ты снова почти ничего не помнил, только часть построений в тот день, когда я был здесь впервые, и немного о войне. О том, что я не выбрал тебя. Тогда мне передали твое письмо. Ты приказал обнулять себя после каждой встречи со мной до тех пор, пока я не заберу тебя отсюда. Черт, ты на двадцати пяти страницах рассказывал мне, какой я ублюдок и как сильно тебе нужен.

Солдат не выдержал и рассмеялся в кулак. Еще утром Капитан казался ему небожителем, звездой, до которой не достанешь, сколько ни тянись. Он и был таким: великолепным, сияющим, неповторимым, – и Солдат больше всего хотел принадлежать ему. Но оказывается, и Капитан, такой особенный, такой великий, тоже принадлежал Солдату, раз тот смог заставить его так тосковать.

– Ты смеешься надо мной? Над моими несчастьями? – покачал головой Капитан. – Ты очень жестокий, знаешь об этом?

Солдат сгреб его в охапку и, поцеловав, заставил улечься на свое плечо.

– Люблю тебя, – проговорил Капитан. – Даже такого. Ты идеально все просчитал. Я не мог не возвращаться к тебе, ведь ты ждал меня. Только вот я был для тебя чужим…

– Это не так, – прошептал Солдат. Он укачивал Капитана, встрепанного и разбитого, в своих руках и ругал себя последними словами. Ему не было стыдно за обнуления, он бы и сейчас не поступил иначе. Без обнулений, помня Капитана настоящего, их близость, его ласки, Солдат и дня не протянул бы в разлуке. Только не мог понять, как же сумел отпустить его.

– Я столько раз мечтал прекратить все это. Уничтожить кресло. Но я не смог тебя уберечь, не смог дать то, чего ты хотел, когда ты просил остаться. Решил: пусть хоть с этим получится, как ты придумал. Ну, видишь, и тут не вышло.

– Я прощаю тебя, – отмахнулся Солдат. – Все прошло. А сейчас – мы уедем отсюда. Мы выиграем этот бой и эту войну. Вместе. Как раньше. А потом…

– Не будет никакого потом! Мы уже проиграли, – усмехнулся Капитан. – Этот бой ничего не решит, только даст немного времени.

– Для чего?

– Для тебя. Тебя вывезут отсюда и спрячут так, что никто и никогда не найдет, даже если будут искать. Все уже готово, – сказал Капитан. – Наверное, не стоило приезжать сюда самому. Но я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, будто я так и не пришел к тебе, что я никогда тебя не любил.

– Так умрем вместе! – закричал Солдат.

– Прости, не могу, – сказал Капитан. – Я не дал тебе умереть тогда, не дам и сейчас. Это – мое решение.

Солдат хотел было возразить, но передумал. Наверняка он спорил с Капитаном десятки раз. Кричал, угрожал, требовал, упрашивал. Плакал. Он не сомневался, что бывало и так. Но ничего из этого не срабатывало. Поэтому он собрался и как мог равнодушно бросил:

– Ладно.

– Правда? – переспросил Капитан, и в его печальных глазах промелькнула тень надежды.

– Да. Только никакой эвакуации не будет. Я не сдвинусь с этого места, пока ты не победишь или не проиграешь – мне плевать – и не вернешься сюда. Без тебя я не уйду.

– Пожалуйста, не надо…

– Мы уйдем отсюда вместе или умрем вместе, так или иначе. Это – мое решение.

– Я не смогу, никто не сможет, – взмолился Капитан.

Солдат почувствовал, что злится по-настоящему, как не злился на себя или на Капитана за весь день, как ни разу ни на кого не злился за всю жизнь. Солдат два года жил для него, дышал для него, а Капитан не мог сделать в ответ такую малость.

– Значит, тебе придется стараться лучше, – холодно бросил он и больше не проронил ни слова.

* * *

Солдат изо всех сил старался не задремать, но выходило плохо.

Прошло пять суток с тех пор, как бункер опустел, и четверо – с тех пор, как исчез с лица земли. Когда Солдат услышал сигнал сирены, возвещающей, что автоматическая система ПВО активирована, чтобы отразить атаку, он решил покинуть базу. То, что она рассекречена и вражеские бомбардировщики добрались сюда, чтобы ее уничтожить, не предвещало ничего хорошего. Но как бы оно ни сложилось с решающим боем, Капитану потребовалось бы время, чтобы добраться сюда.

Первый взрыв прогремел, как только Солдат выбрался на поверхность. Уши закладывало от гула моторов самолетов, так что он решил укрыться в лесу. Дорога, по которой к бункеру подъезжали автомобили, была разрушена, поэтому Солдату пришлось бросить коляску и взбираться ползком по крутому склону. Безопаснее было уйти дальше в лес, но он решил остаться. Вдруг Капитан вернется прямо сейчас, а такая мелочь, как бомбы, не остановит его от того, чтобы полезть в бункер, если он будет думать, что Солдат еще там.

Шли дни, а Солдат не двигался с места в своем укрытии на краю леса. Чем дольше он ждал, тем больше винил себя, что не взял с собой ни медикаментов, ни припасов. Если Капитана все еще нет, значит, он может быть ранен, поэтому задержался в пути. Ему могла понадобиться помощь, и Солдат волновался, что не сможет ее оказать и тот истечет кровью у него на руках. Он видел это каждый раз, стоило ему прикрыть глаза.

На третий день это стало даже радовать его. Он мог долго обходиться без еды и воды, хотя голод и обезвоживание стали сказываться на его самочувствии. Со сном было сложнее. Он не мог задремать даже ненадолго, боясь, что Капитан придет и не найдет его в лесу. Выйти к руинам бункера он тоже не мог, опасаясь нарваться на вражеский отряд, который, он не сомневался, рано или поздно придет осмотреть территорию.

Но все же и его силы заканчивались. То и дело он проваливался на несколько минут в мутный сон, полный криков и крови, просыпался в холодном поту, но через некоторое время отключался снова. На этот раз он заснул надолго. Когда он открыл глаза, уже стемнело. При свете полной луны Солдат увидел у развалин бункера темную фигуру. Человек бродил среди кусков бетонных плит, торчащих из земли. Он сильно сутулился и неловко прикрывал правый бок, будто тот болел. Но легко, одной рукой, вырывал из земли обломки бетона и искореженного металла, оттаскивая их в сторону, а потом становился на колени и руками разгребал землю, добираясь до следующих обломков. Должно быть, он делал это довольно давно – в земле образовалась порядочная яма.

Солдат почувствовал, что улыбается. Он едва мог сфокусировать взгляд, тело почти не слушалось его, и он был рад увидеть Капитана в последний раз. Ему самому хватило бы и этого. Но Капитан был ранен и так упорен, что не оставил бы бункер в покое, пока не разобрал бы его по камешкам или не упал бы замертво.

Солдат медленно, очень медленно пополз к обрыву. Он вложил остатки сил в истошный болезненный крик. Протянул руку к Капитану и провалился в темноту.

Он уснул. Ему снилось тепло рук и тихий ласковый голос. Он спал спокойно – верил, что дотянулся.


End file.
